


Tabasser Sergio

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [212]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, Spanish National Team, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Iker en avait de plus en plus marre de Sergio.





	Tabasser Sergio

Tabasser Sergio

  
Iker soupira. Comme à son habitude. Depuis que Sergio était apparu, il était énormément fatigué. Ramos attirait les emmerdes plus que n'importe quel autre joueur qu'il avait rencontré. Iker devait vraiment commencer à apprendre comment oublier certaines choses, son esprit était trop rempli de conneries, il devait se débarrasser d'une grosse partie des angoisses qu'il avait à cause de l'Espagne et plus précisément d'un certain défenseur.

  
Sergio était une véritable plaie, toujours à attraper des cartons, Iker commençait à en avoir marre de voir les capitaines des équipes adverses pour s'excuser du comportement de Ramos. Alors maintenant, il allait prendre une résolution : Iker enverrait le plus de ballon possible sur Sergio aux entraînements après qu'il ait reçu un carton, et Casillas n'avait jamais annulé une résolution. Xabi et Gerard étaient prêts à l'aider, et Iker ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir tabasser Sergio.

  
Fin


End file.
